No Monster
by sinovenator
Summary: *ENDGAME SPOILERS* The Batter accidentally reveals his monster form to the Queen, and her reaction isn't at all what he'd expected. NSFW.


He'd always known he could not hide his nightmarish other form from her forever.

No matter how many precautions he took, always giving himself ample time to slip away when he felt the ominous rumbling deep within his chest that meant a transformation was imminent, he was bound to make a mistake sooner or later. And now here he was, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he stumbled over to their bedroom door and keeping his head low as his face bulged outward with a disgusting _CRAAAACK_.

He froze in mid-step as slender, vine-like arms wrapped around his mutating waist from behind.

"Where are you going?"

Her voice was soft as a summer breeze sighing through leaves, and the gentleness he heard there even now just made his self-loathing blaze all the more fiercely. There must be something fundamentally wrong with him to make him change like this; he didn't deserve such kind treatment.

She tilted his chin down to look him in the eye just as his jaws bristled with endless rows of needlelike teeth, and he cringed away, not wanting her to see any more. "Don't," he pleaded, sickened by the way his new vocal cords distorted the word so that it was almost unintelligible.

"No," she told him firmly. "I know what you're thinking, and whatever else you may be, you're no monster." She stroked his narrow, leathery muzzle with one forelimb. "Let it happen," she whispered.

_As if I had a choice,_ he thought bitterly.

She did not let go of him as thick muscles rippled along his arms and down his torso and legs. His form-fitting nightclothes tightened under the strain; when he finally grew too large for them, they ripped open and drifted to his feet in shreds. Soon the change was complete.

"Is this what you were so afraid to show me?" she murmured.

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak in this beastly form.

She pressed herself to his bare scaly back, hugging him tight. "Your appearance means nothing. What matters is that all the best things about you remain." He gave a low grumble of doubt, and she slapped him playfully on the nose. "Oh, stop it. You've always been good to me, and there's no reason that should change just because you sprout a few hundred extra teeth every once in a while."

He couldn't help grinning. As usual, she knew just what to say to lift his spirits.

Now that the worst of his fears had been put to rest, he could appreciate her loving touch. Emitting what could almost be called a purr, he turned in her embrace and nuzzled her cheek.

"Silly," she said with a quiet laugh, and kissed him on the very tip of his snout.

Wrapping a forelimb around his paw, she led him back to bed and had him lie on his back; she sniffed with amusement to see that he took up nearly the entire mattress in his current form. The space between his legs burned pleasantly with anticipation, and it didn't take long for her to coax his immense, reptilian cock from its slit. To his relief she didn't appear put off in the least by his unpleasant new anatomy. If anything she seemed fascinated, coiling the tips of her forelimbs around it, running them over every mucus-slick bump and crease.

He shivered eagerly as at last she began to lower herself onto him. It was agonizingly slow going—naturally he was much larger than what she was used to—but he forced himself to stay still until she was ready. She lifted herself back up, letting his dripping cock slip out of her inch by inch, and he gave a sharp cry of elation when she took him again in a single smooth movement.

For a time everything seemed to blur into a haze of pure bliss as they joined their bodies together again and again, their gasps and soft sighs the only sounds in the world. More incredible still than the physical sensation was the simple knowledge that the one he loved most accepted him without judgment, without fear—oh, he could have thrown back his repulsive head and howled his gladness to the heavens, though he knew that wouldn't be suitable behavior for one of his dignified station. Instead he stretched his long neck forward to nuzzle her again, rumbling affectionately.

His timing was spot-on. She buried her face in his muzzle, hardly making a sound as she finished with a massive shudder. Watching her very nearly set him off as well, but he stilled his hips, not wanting to hurt her now that she was bound to be hypersensitive.

Once her trembling had eased off, she grinned down at him. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Feeling a fresh wave of happiness crash over him, he held her in place by her slim hips and bucked enthusiastically against her. He growled deep in his throat when he finally reached his peak, filling her with spurt after spurt of his thick seed.

A few quiet moments passed as they simply panted together. Then he gently lifted her in his paws and laid her on his huge chest.

She hummed contentedly against him. "What did I tell you? You're a wonderful, caring husband." She paused. "And I know you'll make a wonderful father."

His eyes widened questioningly, and she nodded. "Oh yes, just yesterday I first sensed him growing within me." Smiling, she added, "I apologize in advance if I'm a bit cranky for a while. Nothing personal."

With a cry of sheer joy, he threw his arms around her and held tight. Soon he'd have another little being to love with all his heart.


End file.
